Un encuentro en el Parque
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Lily jamás volvió a ver Lincoln, pero un cierto día recibe un mensaje de texto citándola en aquel parque donde se reunían siempre cuando estaban unidos. ¿Qué pasará?. Dedicado para Gans Lawton. Clasificación "T" por pequeño Loudcest y malas palabras.


Un encuentro en el Parque: **Muchos me lo han estado pidiendo y aquí se los traigo el tan ansiado y esperado** ** _"Un encuentro en el Parque"_** **, cuanto tiempo, ¿no?, sí, se que les debía este fic y muchos más pero me estoy tomando al mismo por diversos asuntos, tengan paciencia XD.**

 **Bueno, aquí les cuento cómo es la trama de este pequeño fic: La historia gira alrededor de Lily Loud, quien ya tiene 17 años y lleva mucho tiempo sin estar con Lincoln, ya que él dejó Royal Woods por todo el asunto de la mala suerte, el cual aún giraba sobre su familia, por eso decidió buscarse otra vida, alejándose de allí y rompiendo todo contacto con los mismos. Por su parte, Lily creció sin él y jamás pudo saber cómo era, ya que era una bebe.**

 **Tal vez quede un poco AU este fic, pero para eso me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 _"Encuéntrame en el Parque Royal Woods a las 17:00 PM cerca de los juegos"._

¿Quién era esa misteriosa persona que le había enviado dicho mensaje de texto a su celular?. Para la ya crecida Lily Loud, a sus 17 años, sabía muy bien que sus padres le habían dicho que nunca hablara con extraños, ya que ellos eran peligrosos, pero a su edad, sabía muy bien de ese tema, sin embargo, aún persistía esa curiosidad suya por saber y conocer, adentrarse en lo desconocido, bajo sus propia advertencia de que se cuidara y que no bajara la guardia ante ese personaje que la estaba citando para ese encuentro.

Eran las 16:30 y ella tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta aquel punto de reunión, saliendo de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la editorial donde su madre publicaba sus obras, ella había decidido seguir los pasos de la Señorita Rita con respecto a ser una escritora como ella, mientras que sus otras hermanas continuaron con sus distintos caminos, Luan era una muy famosa en la comedia, Lynn se había convertido en una gran deportista y ya estaba por ganar un nuevo campeonato de baseball, esta vez en las estatales pero quería llegar a las nacionales, Lisa seguía con sus investigaciones y posiblemente llegaría a la NASA, Luna, por su parte, ella había decidido irse hacia el Norte, dejando Royal Woods, sentía que allí no había espacio para una amante de la música, así que terminó la Secundaria y se fue para un destino incierto, Lucy estaba dedicándose más a la Adivinación y las Cartas del Tarot, mientras que Lola estaba en camino de convertirse en una excelente modelo y Lana había encontrado trabajo en un taller mecánico, ya que ella siempre tuvo y seguía teniendo ese potencial para reparar cosas, Lori, por otra parte, estaba por casarse con Bobby, a pesar de que Ronnie mantenía aún las distancias con la mayor de las Loud y Leni se convertía en una famosa diseñadora de modas, pero para Lily Loud, su vida había sido muy incierta, en especial cuando veía aquellas fotos donde había un pequeño niño de 11 años que la cargó en sus brazos en los tiempos en que ella era una bebe.

\- _"Siempre he preguntado a mis padres sobre quién era este niño, me dijeron que su nombre era Lincoln y cuando quería saber sobre qué había sido de él, simplemente me cambiaban el tema, no sé por qué lo hacían"._ Los pensamientos de Lily eran ciertos, ese joven que había estado con ella cuando era una bebe, jamás le contaron sobre su destino.

\- Hemos llegado, Señorita: El Parque Royal Woods. Le anunció el taxista a la chica, quien pagó el viaje y se bajó en aquel sitio, donde aún se podían ver a familias jugar con sus hijos, algunos skaters y gente que hacía ejercicios cardio-respiratorios.

Lily caminaba por aquel bello lugar al que tantas veces había ido con su familia, ahora cada uno de ellos estaba ocupado en diversas maneras y campos, no podían juntarse muchas veces, pero en esta ocasión, ella estaba preparada para todo, ¿quién sabe?, por ahí ese sitio le daba una buena imagen para algún futuro libro o proyecto literario que tuviera en mente.

Justo en ese momento, la chica rubia se detuvo, sacó su celular y miró el mensaje que tenía: _"Espérame junto al lago, hay una banca cerca"._ Decía aquel recado y ella fue hasta allí, sentándose en el mismo y esperaba a su misterioso anfitrión.

Miraba para todas partes, su reloj dio de hora las 16:55 PM, ¿dónde estaría esa persona? ¿y si todo era una broma de Luan?. No, no podía serlo, más que nada porque se trataba de un encuentro y además se cercioró que todo estuviera limpio, mejor dicho, que no hubieran rastros de su hermana bromista, la cual podría estar al acecho. Y mientras que miraba su celular, una sombra se le apareció cerca de ella, llevando a que alzara la mirada y se encontrara con una persona de cabellos blancos y vestido todo de negro junto con una boina del mismo color.

\- Hola, ¿está ocupado?. Preguntó esa persona.

\- ¿Eh? No...no, adelante. Le dijo Lily en respuesta, mientras que le dejaba un sitio para sentarse.

\- Gracias, día largo, ¿no? ¿esperas a alguien?. Preguntó ese chico albino.

\- Sí, estoy esperando a alguien que me citó aquí, pero no viene. Respondió la rubia, cuando en ese momento, llegó un mensaje a su celular.

\- _"Mira a tu izquierda"._ Decía ese recado y Lily lo hizo, se giró para ver a esa persona, la cual le saludaba amablemente.

\- Hola, Lily, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado?. Dios, como has crecido. Dijo el chico, el cual se reveló ante ella.

\- Tú...tú...¿tú eres...Lincoln?. Preguntó la rubia totalmente sorprendida de ver al joven que la había cargado cuando era una bebe.

\- Así es, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado?. Le saludó Lincoln amablemente, dándose a conocer ante ella, quien simplemente se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

(Reunion, OST 13 de "The Truman Show")

Ni ella ni su hermano perdido pudieron contener las lágrimas de la emoción, tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, tanto por hablar con él, tanto por descubrir sobre el motivo de su desaparición hacía tanto tiempo, pero en esos momentos solo hubo espacio para las lágrimas que no podían contenerse en aquellos momentos de reunión fraternal.

\- Todos estos días en los que te he buscado por todas partes y ahora...ahora estamos juntos, Dios, te extrañé mucho, Lincoln. Decía Lily, sin soltarlo por ningún motivo.

\- Lo sé, yo también te extrañé. Dios, mírate, has crecido mucho, igual a mama. Contempló el muchacho a su hermanita rubia, quien había heredado la belleza de su madre.

\- Ay, Lincoln, gracias, jejejeje, pero...pero hay cosas que quiero saber de ti, era muy pequeña el día en que ya no te vi más. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese lapso?. Preguntó ella, tras terminar con el abrazo y secarse las lágrimas.

Para el peli blanco, era volver a abrir esa brecha, esa vieja herida sangrante que habías sido sellada, ¿acaso era necesario?, pero tampoco quería mentirle a ella, recién se estaban volviendo a ver y era necesario decirlo.

\- Prométeme que no te vas a enojar. Pidió el chico.

\- Pase lo que pase, haré lo que pueda, jejeje, lo prometo. Juró Lily, mientras que ambos se levantaban de la banca y comenzaban a caminar alrededor del lago.

\- Bueno, verás, todo comenzó el día en el que Lynn tenía su partido de baseball, como siempre tenían que arrastrarme hacia los mismos, a pesar de que no me gustaban pero lo hacía por ellos. Ese día, ella perdió su juego y ¿adivina que hizo?. Comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido ese día el peli blanco.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Lynn.

\- Me acusó de que yo era el culpable de que había perdido: Me acusó de tener mala suerte y hasta me amenazó con su bate de baseball. Recordó esa parte, la cual era como una daga afilada que se enterraba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Al oír eso, Lily sintió que se le helaba la sangre, ¿cómo podía su hermana deportista hacerle eso y acusarlo de mala suerte a su propio hermano?.

\- Como lo oyes, Lily: Lynn me acusó de mala suerte y de ahí las cosas empeoraron, todos siguieron con esa estupidez, hasta Lisa, quien sacó una tonta teoría acerca de mí. Me excluyeron de todo, hasta de mi habitación, tuve que dormir con Charles en la perrera. Un día se me ocurrió la idea de demostrarles que no tenía mala suerte, que no existe, entonces me mezcle entre el público y me puse un traje de ardilla para así darle apoyo a Lynn, ganó y todo pero sabes qué pasó después. Siguió con la parte central de su relato, el peli blanco no dejaba de narrarle todo lo ocurrido.

\- Lo que recuerdo es que veía a alguien con un traje de ardilla, el cual es el símbolo y mascota de Royal Woods. Buscó en su memoria la rubia Loud.

\- Sí, así fue, tuve que usar ese maldito traje todo el tiempo, decían que contenía mi mala suerte, transformándola en buena, no sabes la furia que sentí, pensaba que esto lo hacía por ellos, pero no, todo terminó siendo un gran error: Me usaron, Lily, me usaron. Un día no lo soporté más y me fui, me escapé después de haber terminado la Secundaria. Jamás se interesaron en mí, simplemente sentí que estuvieron augusto con mi desaparición. Esa es mi triste historia, hermana. Terminó Lincoln de contarle todo lo ocurrido a Lily, la cual lo abrazó con fuerza en ese momento, sentía rabia, quería darle una paliza a la deportista de la familia, ¿acaso era más importante un estúpido trofeo que el hermano que tenían?. Para Lincoln, ese día, su familia se había convertido en algo peor que en los monstruos que miraba en las películas de televisión.

\- Juro que un día les haré pagar caro, lo juro, Lincoln, ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo y...?. Le comenzó a pedir Lily a su hermano de que fuera a vivirse con ella en su departamento, pero el muchacho lo negó con la cabeza.

\- Lily, te lo agradezco un montón pero si me quedo aquí, solo estaré de vuelta en la misma historia, además no estoy solo, me mudé hace poco a Dakota del Norte y Luna se fue a vivir conmigo, créeme, a ella le afectó mucho mi desaparición, inclusive Lucy dice que se vendrá a vivir conmigo y con ella. Informó al respecto su hermano sobre el estado de ambas hermanas.

Lily bajó la mirada, se sentía triste, había pasado mucho tiempo sin su hermano de cabellos blancos por culpa de un capricho que venía de Lynn, ¿tenía que poner a toda la familia en su contra?. En su interior, lo que más anhelaba era presentar una denuncia contra ellos por el maltrato que recibió Lincoln, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo en secreto, no era importante ahora esto.

\- ¿Tú te vas a volver a casa?. Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, mi tren sale dentro de poco para Dakota del Norte, así que me gustaría pasar el tiempo contigo, recuperar todo lo perdido hasta que me llegue la hora de partir. Pidió el chico, quien acarició los cabellos rubios de su hermana.

\- Entonces, ¡hagámoslo, vamos a divertirnos!. Aceptó ella con pura emoción y se fueron por todo el Centro de la Ciudad juntos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Salieron del Parque de Royal Woods, Lily iba de la mano de su Lincoln, lo extrañaba mucho y finalmente su deseo se había cumplido, por fin iban a estar juntos todo ese tiempo hasta su partida en tren hacia Dakota del Norte. Aprovecharon cada momento, cada segundo, minuto y hora para pasarla genial, en especial ir a los video-juegos, ir a comer afuera, ir al cine, visitar la tienda de cómics, entre otras tantas actividades, de las cuales aprovecharon hasta el máximo.

Finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida, Lily no quería que su hermano se fuera pero no había otra opción, él ya había elegido su camino.

\- Te prometo que cuando termine la Universidad, iré a verte a Dakota del Norte, te lo prometo. Juró la chica, quien lo abrazó con ternura y él acarició sus cabellos.

\- Volveremos a estar juntos, Lily, te lo prometo, hoy la pase genial contigo, jamás te olvidaré. Le agradeció Lincoln a ella, mientras que veía que los pasajeros de aquel transporte se subían al mismo para partir hacia sus destinos.

\- Aún así, jamás se lo perdonaré a Lynn, me importa una importa lo que te dijo ella, Lisa y las demás, salvo Leni, Luna y Lucy, el resto puede irse al Infierno, tú nunca me diste mala suerte, eso no existe y el día que nos veamos todos de nuevo, juro que hundiré a Lynn, te lo prometo. Hizo ella esa promesa, pero el chico no quería otra división más.

\- No, olvida eso, no quiero eso, sería empeorar más las cosas. Lily, prométeme que nunca se lo dirás a nadie que estuve aquí, tal vez a Clyde y Haiku, pero a ellos no, ¿me lo prometes?. Pidió Lincoln a ella.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo. Tú fuiste el mejor hermano que pude tener y me hubiera gustado que en aquellos tiempos de mi infancia, tú y yo nos hubiéramos divertido junto con las chicas, mama, papa y el abuelo. Dijo Lily, viendo que ya era la hora.

\- Ese deseo se te hará realidad, Lily, cuando cierres los ojos, el tiempo pasará volando y nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo. Hizo Lincoln esa promesa con ella, cosa que le causó que sus ojos se humedecieran por las lágrimas.

\- Así será, hermanito, así será. Sentenció ella feliz y de ahí le entregó una de las fotos que se habían sacado en una de las máquinas que había por la ciudad, en donde estaban ambos hermanos juntos.

\- Nunca te olvidaré, este fue el mejor día de toda mi vida. Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron, mientras que era recibía un último abrazo y un beso de parte de su hermano y llegaba el guarda del tren, el cual venía con el anuncio de la partida de aquella formación hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡Todos a bordo!. Gritó aquel hombre y de ahí Lincoln comenzó con la despedida.

\- Cuídate, Lily, prometo que nos volveremos a ver, ¡te escribiré y mandaré mensajes por celular, ¡es una promesa, nunca lo olvides!. Se despidió el chico, quien le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la rubia, la cual lo comenzaba a seguir por el andén mientras que el tren iba en movimiento.

\- ¡Nunca te olvidaré, hoy fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas, te quiero, Linky, te quiero mucho! ¡Adiós, hermano!. Adiós y tengo Fe que pronto nos volveremos a ver y con toda la familia, sé que lo cumpliremos. Lily se detuvo en el final del andén, el tren se había ido y se perdía en el horizonte, Lincoln volvía a Dakota del Norte para reencontrarse con Luna y Lucy.

* * *

En el vagón, Lincoln tenía un viaje un tanto largo hasta llegar a su destino, para eso aprovechó para mandarles fotos y mensajes a Lily a través de su celular y de ahí vio la foto que se habían sacado él y ella en la máquina que estaba en el centro de la Ciudad de Royal Woods.

\- _"Nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa"._ Se juraron ambos chicos a la vez, mientras que la noche iba llegando a Michigan.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo uno de los fics que tanto había estado prometiendo hacer y que me tardé demasiado, pero este es el segundo fic de los que anuncié en Julio en el Foro de The Loud House ("The Latin House"), aún me quedan muchos más, en especial el homenaje para El Caballero de las Antorchas, un Luan-Lincoln llamado "Dulce Día de las Bromas" y para Julex93 también llamado "Cuatro Corazones", donde será un Lincoln-Lola-Lana-Cookie.**

 **Por otra parte, para los que comentaron en mi anterior fic llamado "Corazón Hundido", les agradezco a ElTipoJoven, Coven (Jejejee, me estás dando muchas ideas para continuar con The Loud House, pero serán una por unas las que vaya haciendo), Gans Lawton, El Caballero de las Antorchas y Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei. Con respecto también a Sir. Dark, gracias por marcarme el tema de los diálogos y con ello pido ayuda porque lo estaba siguiendo pero me olvidé por completo (por otras tareas y asuntos), ¿me darían una mano con eso?, así lo soluciono y también me sorprendió que no lloraste O_O ["Inserte el meme de Larry Langosta "Cielos, que macizo"].**

 **Una última, bueno dos cosas: Con "Te amo", el cual será una historia de amor entre Lincoln y Luna, ¿quieren que sea un One-Shot o con capítulos?. Y segundo, con "Welcome to Gotham" no será con "No such luck", tengo algo mucho mejor pero eso se los contaré cuando lleguemos a Octubre, ¿les parece?.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les vaya a gustar esta historia, nos estamos viendo y buen Martes para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
